


as fast as a hare, as brave as a bear!

by insomnomnomia



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, LMAO, MERRY CHRISTMAS! EVE!, Other, eventual bad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomnomnomia/pseuds/insomnomnomia
Summary: Where was everyone? Your eyes dart around the room, searching, desperately, for someone, anyone. You were on time, weren’t you? You glance down at your phone, the screen bright, mockingly so. You were. The show should be starting in another four minutes...so...why were you the only one here?
Relationships: Bon-Bon & Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Funtime Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	as fast as a hare, as brave as a bear!

“ ** _Well, hello again!_** ” 

You shrink in your seat, eyes shifting nervously from the bear to the rabbit he held in his right hand. Your left. His smile is wide, unnerving when he speaks and you just can’t push aside the uneasiness you feel in your stomach with each line that seemed to be almost forced from his mouth. You wince when his eyes begin searching the crowd you felt you were drowning in. 

“Bon-Bon! Don’t you know it’s rude not to greet our new friends? Say _‘hello’_!” Wishing you could see the mass appeal that seemed to pull the group of children back to this awful place each Friday night, you look down at your niece, and take her hand. She doesn’t notice. Of course she wouldn’t, she’s infatuated. Her eyes are big when she looks up at you, 

_Thank you for bringing me._ You can hear her whispering. 

Your attention is soon drawn back towards the animatronic performing on stage. His partner in crime turns to him with an ‘ _oops, did I do that?_ ’ face, gasping. You try to relax, reminding yourself that you’re only here for the holidays, and soon this will be over and you can leave back home. 

“Oh no! I’m so sorry!” Bon-Bon bows, sheepishly before waving out to the audience, the bear’s arm outstretched. “Hello, everyone! Thank you for coming out to see me!” 

“Don’t you mean _us_?” Freddy says, turning to his friend with an annoyed expression. He taps his foot impatiently, and it’s jarring how loud it is when it hits the stage. You drown out their voices with your own, erratic, impatient thoughts that shoot through your brain when you take in everything. The stage is large, bulky, and...poorly made? There are loose floorboards and the sickeningly pale paint is peeling from the walls that enclosed you. There was a sad excuse of a gate surrounding the stage, with steps that lead around the back. 

The room was fairly dark, all things considered, but the blinding LED lamps they forced in your eyes made up for what it lacked, previously. Illuminating the room was a soft glow produced from the otherwise harsh lights, a smooth transition between pink, and then purple, and then pink again. Excluding the major creep-factor, and the fact that this robot just happened to mutter what you thought to be some questionable dialogue options every now and then, the show was quite entertaining. By the end of it, your lips were simply curling upwards on their own as you stood passionately, joining the rest of the crowd in their applause.

“Thank you! And good-night!” The bear laughs, along with his smaller companion before you watch in awe as they disappear behind the curtain that falls in front of them. “And don’t let the bed bugs bite!” The lights flicker above you, back and forth before the main hall light powers on, flushing out the darkness. You stand there, still for a few moments, awe-struck at how incredible of a performance it was.

_That was originally written for children?_ _That deserves an encore!_ You sincerely applaud whoever writes these script, _bravo._ It is truly difficult to write something that is able to pull in people of all ages, genuinely. 

After leaving your niece with her rightful guardians, you drive home, tired... _intrigued_. You set your calendar and decide to pay one more visit to _Circus Baby Ent._ before leaving town. It was a twenty minute drive from your mom’s house, thirty with traffic. 

_I can make it._ You think. _I have enough time, just gotta weave through the in-laws without looking back. Yeah!_

Except...now that you were settled at your table, coat hanging lazily over the back of your chair, you weren’t so sure. Your left arm hesitates to cradle your right, as you fidget in your seat, nervously. _Where was everyone?_ Your eyes dart around the room, searching, desperately, for someone, _anyone_. You were on time, weren’t you? You glance down at your phone, the screen bright, mockingly so. You were. The show should be starting in another four minutes...so...why were you the only one here? 

_I’m sure it’s just typical for most to arrive fashionably late. Yeah, that’s probably a norm here I hadn’t picked up on. Yeah, probably._

You weren’t doing a very good job at reassuring yourself. You jerk back, paranoia sinking in as you watch the lights above you flicker once, then twice, until they’re shut off, leaving you in the darkness. Except, now there were no flashy lights from the stage, it was black. Nothing more, nothing less. It’s also very quiet. _Very_ quiet. You’re starting to think you shouldn’t have come here. You jump lightly when you hear the sound of metal clanking together from your right side. You pick up your phone, hastily, and turn your flashlight on. There’s nothing. You’re alone. You reluctantly will your legs to stand as you prepare yourself, forcing in a breath of confidence before starting off in the direction of the noise you had heard. 

There were a few more small, and minuscule sounds that lead you to a small vent on the far-side of the building. You had a feeling that this was somewhat of a restricted area, but you were sure if you were caught, you could come up with some explanation as to what purpose drove your motivation to sneak through an awkward, and cramped and — wow, this place is dusty! You sneeze lightly, before continuing on your knees through the vent. It was loud, and you felt heavy as you ask yourself, _wait, why am I here again?_ Before your ears pick up on the rapidly approaching sound of metal on metal. It sounds almost as if someone else is in here _with_ you. No, someone is _definitely_ here with you. You freeze, your whole frame still as you wait for something, anything to happen, your eyes shut tight. The sound of a large object is shifting in front of you, and you can feel it’s presence now. It has to be right in front of you. You hesitantly pry one eye open, and come face to face with the lovely bear from before. He’s smiling and you see he doesn’t have his rabbit companion with him. Your heart sinks. 

“Well, hello again!” He says, shifting closer to you so that he’s down in your face. You cringe, leaning backwards until you’re on your ass, wrists taking your weight. “I’m very sorry, but this is a restricted area!” He takes a few steps closer with his hands. “Do you know what _happens_ when I find you in a restricted area?” 

You don’t respond, your brain still tiring itself in an attempt to process what the fuck is happening right in front of you. And _why_ is he invading your personal space like this? You sincerely regret ever coming here. He opens his mouth to say something but pauses and you can see the look of recognition that flashes across his mechanical face, as if he’s forgotten what he was going to say, originally. 

“Oh! I know you! The girl from last week’s show...you were nervous, weren't you? I could tell.” His shrill voice is piercing and you can feel the inner of your ear pang from the intrusion, your hand raising to cup it. “I can tell now, how nervous you are.” He’s closing in on you now, his left hand moving to rest against the vent floor behind your right thigh as his body hovers above yours. “It’s enticing. Delightful! _Ah,_ ” He moans into your chest, his fat, bulky fingers wrapping gently around the nape of your neck. “I can almost _smell you._ ” You’re impossibly still against him as you watch in horror, the unfortunate events that are playing out right before your very eyes. You shut your eyes, wincing when you feel his teeth against your collarbone. They don’t sink in, however, they’re still against your frame, as if he’s contemplating whether to give in. Is this what they call a fever dream?

“Wait! I — I…” You blurt out, suddenly, desperate to escape before he was able to proceed any further. His eyes draw up, longingly, until you’re both sitting there, staring into each other’s eyes. His were cold, and lifeless but it would never explain this rather odd encounter you’ve caught yourself in. You force a strained smile, hoping to win him over somehow with —

“ _Are you scared?_ ” He whispers. You swallow, your eyes leaving his only for a second before looking back to see his lips closing in on yours. He stops, mere centimeters away from sealing the gap and looks back up to meet your gaze. You’re frozen, utterly dumbfounded. For once in your life, you, honest to god, have no clue as to what to do. You’re stuck. Escaping your lips is a nervous gasp, your breathing labored as he lets his weight fall, knees parting yours. It’s Christmas Eve and you’re crotch to crotch with an animatronic bear, who may possibly want to eat you. You’re not sure. You know for a fact that he either wants to eat you or kill you. _What a way to go._

“What — What do you want from me? I…” You stumble over your words, your cheeks warm. His gaze shifts from yours until he’s undressing you with his eyes as you sit there, and then you see it. It was the most minor of adjustments, but a powerful one, the panels that held his face together turning stiffly. His ears tilt back, thoughtfully. 

“I’m not sure whether I should take you...or _devour_ you.” There’s a blush, spreading red across his cheeks as he draws back from you. You clear your throat, your voice stuck as you try to stammer out something, anything. Somehow, you needed to persuade him into changing his mind. You’re about to speak when his jaw falls open, and you see that beautiful set of teeth he’s been keeping from you, hiding from you this entire time. 

“ ** _Want to see the scooping room?_** ”

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas(almost) !!!!!!!! <3 this guy is underrated and deserves more attention/love...


End file.
